i'd never sing of love if it does not exist
by stars4redvines
Summary: One-shot of the month for August. As Fred attempts to avoid being caught for a prank, he runs into Rachel.


**Author's Note:Hi I'm stars4redvines and I'm the one bringing you the crackship of Fred x Rachel. It's an original pairing (Doubt anyone would be as crazy as me). It's a one-shot. I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom, so I figured I'd begin with Fred because I love him so much. I couldn't believe it when J.K Rowling killed him off, I started crying…. God, I'm a weirdo! ;) Rachel is in the same year as Fred and George at Hogwarts and this is set in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy ****_i'd never sing of love if it does not exist_****.**

**Warning:Spoilers for the Order of the Phoenix. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or Harry Potter. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story… Oh well. :p**

_**August 2012 - Fred Weasley x Rachel Berry**_

* * *

Fred looked around the corner and saw that the toad, Professor Umbridge, was giving out to a couple of first years at the other end of the hallway. He ducked back before she could see him and quickly pulled out his wand.

He sent red sparks from his wand to George and Lee, who were setting up the Niffler and fireworks in Umbridge's office. The red sparks were the warning that Umbridge was coming.

Realization came to him that if he was seen loitering around a hallway before a prank would look suspicious. Thinking swiftly, he looked around the empty hall and saw Rachel Berry exiting a classroom. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He ducked his head and whispered a "Sorry" in her ear and kissed her.

* * *

Before kissing Rachel, Fred would only be able to give you a few details about her. She was a Ravenclaw, she was in his year, she was a member of Dumbledore's Army, she was friends with Luna Lovegood, she had two fathers and that she was the lead in the school choir.

After kissing Rachel, Fred could tell you all that and that she tasted like cinnamon, that she smelled like vanilla and that if you bit this one spot on her neck, she made the most fucking gorgeous noise he had ever heard.

* * *

He pulled her flush against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rachel was short compared to him and so he straightened up, keeping his lips attached to hers and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped as he did so, and Fred plunged his tongue into her mouth. Rachel moaned at this and began battling for dominance.

Fred began kissing her jaw line and down her neck. He nipped at random points down her neck and was rewarded with a load moan from Rachel, who was gripping his hair tightly in her hands.

They were rudely interrupted when Umbridge rounded the corner and spotted them. She began screaming at them and they reluctantly separated, Fred placing Rachel carefully back on the ground. And then all hell broke loose.

There were fireworks going off everywhere and Fred laughing grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her off to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Fred ducked down to kiss Rachel again in the Room of Requirements until she held up her hand and said, "And what are you doing?"

"Well..." Fred drawled, placing both of his arms on either side of Rachel's head and successfully blocking her in, "I was going to snog a pretty girl... You got a problem with that Berry?"

Rachel gave him a searching look before smirking, "I have no problems with that at all Weasley". And then she pulled his head down and crashed her lips against his.

* * *

When Fred arrived at Gryffindor common room several hours later looking fairly dishevelled, he was bombarded with questions. "Where were you?" George demanded, "You missed the fireworks and the Niffler attacking Umbridge!"

"I had better things to do Georgie... Much better things" Fred answered with a smug grin on his face. And ignoring the adoring looks he was being sent by most girls in the common room and the questions still being thrown at him, he went to bed looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Waiting for Rachel outside the Choir's classroom was extremely boring, so Fred slipped in and sat at the back, behind Slytherin's Quinn Fabray and Hufflepuff's Sam Evans. He looked to the front and wasn't surprised to see Rachel standing there, facing the other members of the choir. He watched as she closed her eyes and began singing:

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised,_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find better ways to make it alone or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing,_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

As everyone began applauding, Fred stood up and grabbed her hand. Leading her from the room he shouted, "Sorry, I need Rachel for an important assignment!" and lead a giggling Rachel towards the Room of Requirement.

"What important assignment did you require me for Fred?" Rachel asked coyly. Fred only laughed against her lips as he pinned her against the wall.

_**-FIN**_

* * *

**Author's Note:I'm offering people the chance to Beta my stories but no-one is interested… Offer is there anyway, if anyone is interested. As I mentioned earlier, I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! Just name the couple and give me a song, and I'll do my best to write a one-shot for you. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual wands, while flames will be put out with the spell, 'Aquamenti'. Thanks for reading.**

**Songs used:**

**The Only Exception - Paramore**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
